Bloody Painter
"Helen Frederick Otis" (More comonly known as "Bloody Painter") is a 23 year old serial killer who went insane after being bullied and framed at school. He was born on the 10th of January of 1994. Occupation Transient who stays in victims' homes, serial killer, and a Slave/Minion of The Five Creepypasta Ruler's. History *2008: No More Tomorrows On a normal day at school, a girl named Judy lost her watch. Helen decided not to help her, and went back to one of his drawings. Suddenly, a boy named Ben saw something in Helen's bag. Ben took it out, and saw that it was the watch. Judy flipped out, blaming Helen that he stole the watch. Helen tried to tell her that he didn't do it, but no one believed him. Sadly, that made him a victim of bullying. One day, Ben came back and this time took his notebook, and tore up his drawings. Making Helen very upset. He couldn't hold it in anymore, so he punched him. But Helen wasen't as strong as him, so he got beaten very badly. A couple months later, he got a Facebook message from someone. He texted back to the person, asking who he is. It was Tom, a kid who was once bullied. They talked about being bullied, and Helen felt like he made a friend. A couple days later, Tom asked Helen to meet him on the school roof top. Helen agreed and went to the school roof top the next day. When he got there, Tom told him that he framed Helen with Judy's watch. They both fought, and Tom fell off the roof. Helen tried to save him, but he didn't have the strength to save him. This made his bullying worse, because people said that he killed Tom, or didn't save him. Later that night, Helen lost it. He believed that Tom deserved to die, and believed that the others deserved to die as well. He killed everyone who bullied him, under the name "Bloody Painter". Goals Bloody Painter's goals are the same as normal serial killer goals, except his main targets are young teenagers that are around 13-15 years old and are also bullies. When he's not killing he spends his time painting. Relationships *Herobrine Bloody Painter is the only Creepypasta to have fought with Herobrine. Bloody Painter crept into an abandoned mansion only to find the white-eyed figure standing before him, BP attempted to stab him but Herobrine simply tossed him to the side, Bloody Painter got back on his feet and attacked him again, however Herobrine was too strong, Herobrine pulled out a sharp knife from his pocket and gouged his eyes out. Herobrine then asked if he wanted to live, BP said yes and Herobrine took him in as a minion, and fixed his eyes. *The Creepypastas Bloody Painter is considered the quiet one out of the entire group, he normally paints and draws in his notebook. Physical Description Bloody Painter wears a blue jacket, with a yellow happy face pin. His hands are covered with black gloves, with blood on them. He wears a white mask, with a bloody smile on it, and black holes for the eyes. When Herobrine took him in, he decided to give him new eyes, his eyes being pitch black with pure white pupils. He is also 5ft. Personality Before going insane, he was a loner. No one wanted to be friends with him, which he was fine with. The only thing he cared about was his drawings. After people framed him for stealing a watch which he didn't steal, he started being bullied, which didn't bother him. He snapped after his "friend" Tom fell off the roof, and people started bullying him more. He's polite to his friends, but he's very strict when they're around his paintings and drawings. Type Of Villain Bloody Painter falls under Four types of Villains. Creepypasta Villain, Serial Killer, Murderer and Homicidal. Theme Song "Dance With The Devil" (Nightcore) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKtIAJ8fAXE Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5WtJfjH8ig Bloody Painter Quotes "Don't be excited for tomorrow :) Because there will be no tomorrow" "Please do not touch.." "HEY!!" Trivia *Bloody Painter picked up the habit of smoking during art school, and continues doing it. Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta